narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kahimi Hōzuki
Kahimi Hōzuki (鬼灯日姫, Hōzuki Kahimi) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. This page is still under major construction! Please give me some more time to finish it! Background Kahimi was born and raised in Kirigakure. Her parents, Motoko and Kengetsu, where her idols and best friends. They taught her how to wield different types of swords, how to use kenjutsu, and some of the Hōzuki clan techniques. But, at the age of nine, Kahimi's parents were killed by an incurable illness they received on a mission. The death of her parents took a big toll on Kahimi but she didn't let it get in the way of her training to become a great shinobi. During her academy years Kahimi was always at the top of the class, except when it came to Genjutsu. She only had a few friends her age, or in her classes, since she didn't want to have a tight bond with anyone she might have to kill to graduate from the academy. Kahimi also had some admirers, both male and female, whenever it came to hand-to-hand combat. She was always the person to beat with her water-like body, making it nearly impossible to land a solid hit on her. Kahimi graduated from the Kirigakure Academy at the age of eleven, one year before Naruto. She was placed on a team, named after their sensei, called Team Enma. Both her male teammates were older than her and more experienced. She was considered the underdog for a while until Team Enma started going on tougher missions and she had to show off her true potential. Personality As a child, Kahimi lacked social interactions with other people her age. She didn't want to become close to anyone she might have to kill to graduate from the Kirigakure academy. After seeing this, her parents did everything they could to become her best friends and make her happy. In Part I, Kahimi is more open, playful, and somewhat sarcastic. Being apart of Team Enma made Kahimi open up more and realize that she needs to have friends she could trust and that were her own age. Her teammates and sensei have told her, many times, that she's not like most ninja from Kirigakure since she's more compassionate than most. During the Chūnin Exams it was noted by Kakashi Hatake that Kahimi was indeed a lot different from most Hidden Mist ninja which was then followed by Naruto befriending Kahimi along with her teammate,Isamu. Appearance Kahimi has snow white hair, bright purple eyes, and pale skin. In Part I, Kahimi wore long dark blue pants, a light blue sleeveless shirt, with a zipper, a darker blue sleeveless undershirt, her kunai pouch was around her right thigh, while her headband was around her neck, and she wore the regular ninja sandals. After Team Enma decides to become ninja of the Hidden Leaf, the only thing on Kahimi's outfit that changed was the symbol on her headband, other than that everything else was the same. In Part II, now a jōnin, Kahimi has adopted a new outfit of a grey dress with slits on the sides, with buttons on the top half, tight black shorts, her kunai pouch on her right thigh, grey heeled shoes, arm protectors, long black gloves, and her headband (now on a grey cloth) around her waist. Abilities Kahimi is confident about her abilities and usually doesn't attack an opponent without having a plan in her head. She's proficient in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu while her abilities in genjutsu are lacking. Kahimi is able to do Collaboration Techniques with her teammate, Riki. Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Kahimi is well versed in the clan's secret techniques. Kahimi is able to transform her body into a Liquid Form, and to return to her solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows her to change her body shape, giving her the ability to increase the size of her limbs, thus proportionally increasing her strength if necessary. It also makes striking her somewhat difficult; since she is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through her watery form. When struck, part of the water she turns into can also split from her body, and be manipulated. As her body is water, she is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase her attack range. Kahimi always carries a bottle of water around with her, as she frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to her water-like body, she shows weakness against Lightning-based techniques. Kenjutsu Kahimi wields twin kantanas' that are usually concealed inside a scroll that she keeps in her kunai pouch, so her enemies wouldn't see them. She has exceptional skills in kenjustu since her father and mother taught her how to wield different types of swords by the age of nine. In addition, Kahimi is able to cut through solid rock, steel, iron, and even some jutsus' while only having to put a little of her chakra into her blades'. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc After one full year of being a team, Team Enma was entered into the Chūnin Exams. During the first phase of the exam, which was a written test, Kahimi understood the true meaning behind the test after a few minutes of thinking it over. Though not as smart as Sakura, Kahimi was able to answer a few of the questions without having to cheat, since she didn't have any jutsu that could help her in that area. Team Enma was able to pass the first phase of the Chūnin Exams since both Riki and Isamu were smart enough to pass the exam as well. During the second phase, Team Enma decided to stick together. It was nearly dawn of the second day when they were ambushed by a team from Iwagakure. They were evenly matched in strength but Team Enma was still able to just overpower them and defeated them before taking their earth scroll. On their way back to the tower, Isamu could sense many different types of chakra fighting, and after a while of considering what to do, they went to see what it was. When they finally reached the source of the commotion, they were able to see it was Team Dosu fighting against Sakura and Rock Lee. They watched they fight for a while, not thinking it was any of their business to inter-fear in someone else's fight. The fight finally came to a close after Sasuke went crazy with his curse mark and Sakura stopped him, Team Enma left with Kahimi wanting to fight the supposed last Uchiha even more than she did in the beginning of the Chūnin Exams. In the preliminary matches, Kahimi was paired against a girl from Takigakure named Suki. The girl tried to intimidate Kahimi with her height and visual muscular strength, saying Kahimi was no match for her because she was so small and weak. When Suki went to punch Kahimi in the stomach it went straight through her, startling many people who were watching. Kahimi then proceeded to fight with taijutsu, easily overwhelming Suki since she couldn't land a single hit. In the end Kahimi used her Water Gun Technique and rendered the girl unconscious. It was also during this time that Naruto befriended both Kahimi and Isamu while praising and congratulating them on their victory against their opponent. Kahimi was pitted against one of Suki's teammates, Shin, in the first rounds of the finals. Having done much research on the Hōzuki clan, Shin knew about their one major weakness, lightning. Unfortunately for Kahimi, Shin happened to have a lightning nature type and knew kenjutsu as well. At the start of the fight it seemed to be pretty even, but Shin soon started getting an advantage over Kahimi. But as soon as the advantage came, Shin started getting more sloppy the longer he fought because his stamina was starting to run low. Kahimi, now having a plan, made sure to keep Shin going without a break. Once he was tired enough, Kahimi used Earth Release: Mud Wolves to finish him off, but decided against killing him. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion, Kahimi assisted in helping fight against the Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja. She and Riki stayed close together while Isamu and Enma went to help fight off the giant three-headed snake. They received many non-critical injuries, but other than that, they were completely fine. They also stayed for the Third Hokage's funeral before heading back to Kirigakure, but not even two weeks later was Team Enma, and their families, were headed back for Konoha to become ninja there. Search for Tsunade Arc Team Enma had to wait another few weeks until Naruto came back with the new Hokage: Tsunade. At first she was skeptical about letting former ninja from Kirigakure live in Konoha, until Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha 11 vouched for them, saying that they were comrades, to which she then let the four of them become ninja. Part II Coming soon :) Trivia * Kahimi hates it when people mistake her name for 'Kahime' instead of 'Kahimi', since she never liked being called a princess. * Kahimi's hobbies consist of training, hanging out with her friends, or reading in quiet places. * Kahimi would like to fight Suigetsu Hōzuki or Neji Hyūga. * Kahimi's favorite food is strawberries while her least favorite food are onions. * Kahimi (for the time being) has completed 106 official missions in total: 36 D-Rank, 32 C-Ranked, 9 B-Ranked, 22 A-Ranked, and 7 S-Ranked. * Kahimi's favorite color is light blue or lavender. * Kahimi's favorite word is "Family" (ファミリ'', Famiri''). Quotes (To Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke) "I'm so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I'm saying." (To Naruto) "Be the change that you wish to see in the world." (To Isamu) "Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself." (To Riki) "The less you give a damn, the happier you will be." Reference I don't own these pictures' that I put on here, all credit goes to there original creator! I got the picture of Kahimi from Mrslooney1o1 Kahimi's CCG card made by HakaObedient. Category:DRAFT